Traición
by this girl believes in nargles
Summary: (OS/ un solo capítulo) Un amor que sobrevive a pesar de la guerra. ¿Será tan fuerte para vencer?


¡Hola, mi nombre es Gokú! No, no es cierto, mi nombre es Pam (casi).

Quizás me recuerden como la chica de los audiofics y las entrevistas Dramione y si han tenido menos suerte, quizás me recuerden como la autora de ese fic que se encontraron una vez y que jamás se actualizó. En fin, les traigo este OS y aclaro lo normal, los personajes no son míos, sino de JK Rowling (como si no lo supieran). Al final daré una larga explicación sobre lo que me inspiró a escribir esto; es una historia interesante, lo prometo. Ahora, a leer.

* * *

 **TRAICIÓN**

«Despierta», susurró. La habitación estaba tan calmada y vacía que la guerra le parecía algo muy lejano, como un mal sueño del que había despertado solo para sumirse en otro peor.

Los ojos de Hermione —tan marchitos como las flores del jarrón de la mesita al lado de la cama— no se habían apartado de su imagen en varios días y estaba segura de que verlo de esa forma sería algo que jamás podría borrar de su memoria. Su mirada tenía grabada su lividez casi mortuoria, el sudor frío que brillaba en su frente y en su pecho, y el vendaje que cubría sus costillas, muy cerca de su corazón.

Un suspiro hondo salió desde lo profundo de sus entrañas junto con todo el aire de sus pulmones. No se había permitido llorar lo que había querido para guardar las apariencias, los demás seguían creyendo que únicamente la culpa le ataba a su lecho y así debía seguir siendo por el bien de todos. Pero esa vez, al recorrer con sus ojos color almendra: primero la sábana que le cubría desde los pies hasta la cintura y luego el desnudo torso con las cicatrices de las heridas que casi le habían quitado la vida, por fin se permitió llorar.

Las lágrimas mojaron sus pestañas en contra de su voluntad y, de forma rápida, recorrieron sus mejillas hasta llegar al mentón. Sin poder contener más los sollozos, Hermione Granger le permitió a su cuerpo temblar con las sacudidas del dolor que había estado guardando.

«Des-des-pier-ta», logró articular con el sufrimiento atorado en la garganta. Su mirada entonces logró pasar las heridas y llegó a su rostro pálido, a sus ojos cerrados y a su cabello rubio platino. Draco Malfoy había estado al borde de la muerte por seis terribles días que se habían llevado sus fuerzas y le habían sumido en un profundo sueño, del que nadie sabía si lograría despertar. «Es mejor así», le había dicho el sanador de la Orden, «de estar lúcido, el dolor le habría matado». Cuando le habían llevado al nuevo cuartel, la pérdida de sangre ya le había dejado inconsciente pero el dolor de sus lesiones no le había dado tregua y le había mantenido convulsionando hasta pasados cuatro días más o menos. Cuando por fin había dejado de retorcerse, no se había vuelto a mover y de no ser porque cada hora observaban sus signos vitales para proporcionarle la medicación mágica, cualquiera hubiese pensado que estaba muerto.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de la blusa color salmón, se limpió la nariz e intentó calmarse. Poco a poco, su respiración volvió a ser acompasada pero sus manos no dejaron de temblar. Se acercó más, hasta el mismo borde de la cama, hacia su lado izquierdo, y tocó su mano, estaba tan fría como había imaginado y como ya era de rutina, le revisó el pulso: ahí estaba, ligero, casi imperceptible, pero suficiente para calmar su tristeza por el momento. Más arriba de la muñeca estaba la marca de la calavera que prefirió ni siquiera tomar en cuenta. Un suspiro, esta vez de alivio, escapó de nuevo de su boca; inspiró el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana y miró al techo blanco por algunos instantes. Draco Malfoy seguía en la misma posición, inerte pero vivo.

La muchacha, se acercó al único estante del cuarto y sacó una pequeña botella de vidrio que contenía un líquido color azul eléctrico. Tomó su varita del bolsillo y transfirió el contenido del frasco al suero conectado al antebrazo del enfermo.

El nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix se encontraba en un lugar tan apartado y oculto que parecía estar en otra realidad. La brisa de la tarde sacudía las cortinas de tul, dejando translucir el verdor del exterior, bañado por la luz de la tarde. Era un lindo lugar para convalecer, pensó Hermione, para curar las heridas externas e internas.

Con la yema de los dedos, acarició su mano, esperando una reacción que no llegó. Entonces, posó su palma en la de él, tratando de ofrecerle la calidez que antes habían podido intercambiar.

—Si pudiera —dijo con un tono de voz un poco más firme—, sería yo quien estuviera en esta cama… Lo siento tanto, Draco… Lo siento mucho.

Las lágrimas volvieron a adueñarse de sus ojos y el llanto volvió a brotar, mucho más lacerante.

—¡Lo siento! —siguió— ¡Despierta, Draco! ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Por favor, perdóname!

Hermione tomó fuertemente su mano, dejó que la angustia y la amargura salieran y esperó a que eso fuese suficiente para que dejase de doler tanto.

—Está bien, te perdono.

¿Había escuchado su voz o estaba alucinando? Despacio, levantó la cabeza sin verlo directamente. Respirando lento, alzó la mirada mientras la mano de Draco Malfoy se asía a la suya. No dijo nada cuando se encontró con los ojos que había esperado volver a ver con tantas ansias durante esos últimos días. Draco le sonrió, como en aquellas tardes pasadas a escondidas en los terrenos de Hogwarts, como lo hacía con muy pocas personas.

Lentamente, la joven fue superando la conmoción que la había paralizado y fue saliendo también del hechizo hipnótico de sus ojos grises. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el pensamiento se le había ido en segundos; parpadeó como para despertar de la pesadilla en la que había estado sumida, como para corroborar que en verdad era su voz y que en verdad eran sus ojos los que la miraban.

—Siempre logro quitarte el aliento, ¿no es así? —dijo Draco y Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.

—¿Desde cuándo estás despierto? —preguntó ella volviéndose a limpiar las lágrimas y recobrando la seriedad.

—Desde hace muy poco.

—Voy a llamar al sanador Fletcher, tiene que revisarte.

—Todavía no —Draco la sostuvo de la mano y le impidió dar la vuelta.

—Tengo que…

—Quédate.

Su mano se sentía fría pero lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerla. Sin poder inventar alguna otra excusa, Hermione se quedó a su lado. Draco no soltó su agarre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? —preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Al parecer, ella había decidido no verlo.

—Casi una semana —le respondió, con la mirada fija en el vaivén de las cortinas—. Estuviste a punto de morir, perdiste mucha sangre.

—¿Y qué ha pasado desde entonces?

—Pudimos contrarrestar el ataque de los mortífagos aquella noche. El grupo de Mulciber se replegó y ahora los estamos rastreando. Tu padre… él volvió con Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado con algunos de sus camaradas. La mayoría de bajas las tuvo él…

Hermione dejó de hablar cuando sintió el pulgar de Draco acariciando el dorso de su mano y la quitó rápidamente en un impulso. Había esperado mucho tiempo para volver a verlo y hablarle, pero el recuerdo que tenía de él siendo golpeado por el hechizo se repetía una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza.

—¿No piensas verme a la cara? —habló Draco. Hermione no respondió; la languidez de su cuerpo y su rechazo a verlo le hicieron comprender que seguía culpándose por lo que había pasado.

El muchacho, de apenas veintitrés años, observó el lugar en el que se encontraba por primera vez: una habitación amplia y acondicionada como enfermería. Eran escasos los muebles del lugar: además de su cama y la mesita con cajones al lado de ella, había también un alto estante justo al frente —que pensó contendría las medicinas que le proporcionaban— y una mesa color caoba en el extremo izquierdo. Las paredes marfil lucían desnudas de cuadros o decoración.

—Así que… un Confringo*, ¿no? ¡Vaya! —dijo Draco divertido y Hermione volteó alarmada. Recordar cómo había acabado en esa cama, había sido todo lo necesario para llamar su atención.

Draco palpó las cicatrices de su abdomen y el vendaje en sus costillas. Respirar todavía le costaba pero solo en ese momento había podido caer en cuenta. Cuando sus manos llegaron a donde el hechizo había golpeado, emitió un pequeño quejido.

—No la toques, aún está sanando —dijo Hermione mientras quitaba sus manos de la herida.

Entonces, Draco Malfoy aprovechó su oportunidad y la tomó de las muñecas.

—Mírame, Hermione —le dijo y la obligó a verlo a la cara—. Lo que pasó ya no importa.

—¡Claro que importa! — respondió ella, con nuevas lágrimas brotándole de los ojos—. Por poco mueres. Casi te…

—Si hubieses querido matarme, hubieses lanzado un Avada Kedavra —le cortó.

—Si hubiese esperado…

—¡Basta, Granger! Iba a matar a Ginny Weasley y sabes que lo hubiese hecho. Me detuviste. Salvaste a Weasley, piensa en eso, —trató de tranquilizarla— y me libraste de tener que lanzar esa maldición. Una vez me dijiste que si debías hacerlo, atacarías, y lo hiciste, eso fue todo.

El rostro de Hermione lucía colorado por el esfuerzo de contener su tristeza. Draco soltó sus muñecas y tomó sus mejillas. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica le erizo la piel ante su tacto.

—Todos tenemos deberes, Hermione, y de ser necesario, lo harás de nuevo.

—¡No!

—¡Lo harás!

—No si te quedas. ¡Quédate! —rogó Hermione—. Ganamos esta batalla con la información que nos diste. Avery ya sospechaba de ti, ahora debe estar seguro y se lo dirá a tu padre. ¡No puedes volver!

—Deja que yo me arregle con él.

—¡Es un suicidio!

—¡He estado en esto por más de 5 años! ¿Crees que no sé cómo manejarlo?

—¡Te matarán, Draco, y lo harán frente a tu madre! Al menos por ella, por favor.

—¿Y qué crees que le pasará cuando se enteren de que su hijo es un traidor?

Hermione guardó silencio. Eso también era su culpa, pensó.

—Debo volver —continuó Draco—. Allá soy necesario, de este lado soy completamente inútil.

—La Orden quiere intercambiarte por los nuestros —dijo Hermione—. Por Tonks y Diggle. ¿Están vivos? —preguntó la joven y Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Lucius Malfoy de seguro no lo haría, pero mi madre podría llegar a convencerlo. Aún ejerce cierto poder sobre él —le respondió Draco—. Podría funcionar. Además, Lupin estará más que feliz de traer de vuelta a su mujer.

—Hay otra alternativa —dijo Hermione, con voz temblorosa—. Quiero que me escuches y que no me interrumpas, ¿está bien?

La chica tomó sus manos en las suyas. Las acarició con temor y las besó delicadamente, para darse el valor que necesitaba para decir lo que tenía pensado.

—Harry lo sabe…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Shhh, Harry lo sabe, se lo tuve que decir. ¡Querían dejarte morir ahí! ¿Qué más podía hacer? Los mortífagos huyeron minutos después de que te lancé el hechizo, Harry quería que nos fuéramos sin ti, Ron estaba herido, Luna también. No estaba segura de que Lupin viniera con nuestros refuerzos o si los pudiese convencer de llevarte con nosotros, pero estaba segura de que escucharían a Harry.

—¿Qué le dijiste exactamente, Hermione?

—Todo… lo que sé, al menos.

Draco Malfoy la soltó suavemente y se dejó caer en la almohada. Hermione pudo ver cómo se endurecieron sus facciones y cómo el gris de sus ojos denotaba algo parecido al temor. Aún en esas condiciones, el heredero de Lucius Malfoy pensaba en el siguiente movimiento, pero ella tenía sus propios planes para él y debía tratar de convencerlo por más difícil que fuera.

—Es todo un lío —dijo al fin el único paciente de la enfermería de la Orden.

—Siempre lo fue, ¿no?

—No, nunca he estado tan cerca de… —se calló de pronto y resopló. Hermione sabía que había muchas cosas de su misión que jamás le iba a contar—. Era crucial que esto lo supiese el menor número de personas. ¿Sabe de Lupin?

—Sí, eso también se lo tuve que decir, sino no me hubiese creído. Está muy enojado con él por habérselo ocultado, pero no ha podido contactarlo todavía. Lupin salió en una misión junto con Shacklebolt hace varias semanas.

—Lo sé.

—Hay algo más que debo decirte… Harry no confía en ti —dijo y él sonrió—, pero quiere hacer un trato.

—¿Un trato?

—Harry no te quiere inmiscuido en esto, piensa que a la larga nos traicionarás y les darás nuestra información. Así que… quiere que nos digas todo lo que sabes y desaparezcas.

—Eso no va a pasar, Hermione —dijo Draco entre risas.

—¡Escúchame! Podemos sacar a Narcissa de donde está y llevarla contigo. Se lo pedí a Harry como condición. Ambos estarían bajo la protección de la Orden, serían reubicados y nadie podría encontrarlos, créeme. Ellos te vieron caer, deben de pensar que estás muerto.

—¡Hermione! —dijo de forma enérgica—. Eso no va a pasar.

—¡Por lo menos, piénsalo!

—Hermione —habló Malfoy más tranquilamente—. No voy a huir. ¿No quieres que esta guerra termine? Sé que lo quieres, me lo has dicho muchas veces. Estando ahí, estamos mucho más cerca del final… y estando ahí, puedo protegerte.

—¡No necesito que me protejas!

—¡Pero yo sí!

La habitación parecía cada vez más pequeña y asfixiante. A medida que habían ido hablando, el sol había terminado de caer y las luces interiores se habían encendido. Hermione sabía que pronto entraría Fletcher para revisar a su paciente y lo encontraría despierto, se lo diría a Harry y a los demás miembros de la Orden y empezarían a preparar el interrogatorio que tenían planeado.

—Yo necesito protegerte —continuó Draco con la voz entrecortada. Su tranquilidad y cinismo habían quedado en segundo plano—. Te propuse huir muchas veces y me dijiste que no cada una de ellas, ¿no es cierto? Comprendí que debes quedarte aquí, que lo que quieres es luchar y no voy a ser un obstáculo, pero tampoco voy a dejarte. El futuro que queremos solo puede lograrse así, es tiempo de que lo entiendas.

Hermione había dejado de llorar. Sus lágrimas se habían secado sobre sus mejillas y habían dejado sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Siempre había sabido que lo que él le decía era cierto, pero tenía que intentar salvarlo, como había hecho él desde que le había dicho que lo amaba. Se había hecho un traidor por ella, por los ideales que ella le había mostrado y por la esperanza de estar juntos algún día.

La muchacha se abrazó a si misma a través de la delgada tela de la blusa. El aire que ingresaba por la ventana había dejado de ser fresco y empezaba a enfriar el ambiente. Con pesadez en las piernas, rodeó la cama y cerró la ventana, tomó las cortinas entre sus dedos para acomodarlas y se quedó un rato mirando la oscuridad del exterior a través del cristal. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para que aceptase quedarse con ella o irse lejos, pero las cosas no serían así nunca. ¿Habría sido mejor si jamás se hubieran involucrado?, pensó pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Jamás cambiaría los momentos juntos, sin importar cuanto hubiesen sufrido para tenerlos.

—¿Me ayudas? —escuchó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas—. Quiero sentarme, he pasado demasiado tiempo acostado y la espalda me está matando.

Hermione Granger volvió a la realidad y sacó su varita. Con un movimiento de su mano, la parte superior de la cama se levantó y le permitió sentarse. Draco tenía ahora el rostro solo un poco por debajo del suyo.

—¿Me acomodas la almohada? —preguntó entonces.

Hermione se acercó a él y la colocó detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Así está bien?

—Perfecto —le dijo al oído y le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Tenerse así de cerca era muy poco probable para ellos y pronto tendrían que volver a separarse. Ella se apoyó en la cama y él atrajo su rostro. Sus labios se unieron en un beso largamente deseado. Luego de varios meses por fin tenían el tiempo de amarse, sentirse. Disfrutaron el uno del otro hasta que sus pulmones tuvieron la necesidad de recibir oxígeno y se soltaron, jadeantes.

—No hagas nada, Hermione, ¿entendiste? —dijo Draco recuperando el aliento—. Dile a Potter que no hay trato y que espere a Lupin, él debe estar presente cuando me interroguen.

Ella volvió a besarlo, su boca sabía a sal y a gloria. Se lanzó sobre él evitando presionar sus heridas y se acunó en su pecho; el latido acompasado de su corazón la llenó de una nueva fuerza, él estaba vivo y se mantendría así por ella.

—Nos encontraremos de nuevo —dijo Draco, rodeándola con los brazos sin darse cuenta de que la marca tenebrosa había quedado a la altura del rostro de la muchacha—. Te encontraré, Hermione, siempre lo voy a hacer y cuando todo esto termine, estaremos juntos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos; respirar su olor y sentir sus brazos era lo único que necesitaba. Él la besó en la coronilla, feliz de tenerla de nuevo, a pesar de todo.

—Debo… ir a hablar con Harry —dijo ella muy bajito, como no queriendo que la escuchara y él la soltó despacio.

Cuando se separó, Hermione le miró brevemente y se dirigió a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, pero esta se abrió antes de que pudiese alcanzarla. Un hombre que Draco nunca antes había visto entró a la habitación, la miró, luego a él y desenfundó la varita de inmediato. El desconocido era alto y de cabello castaño, con algunos años más que ellos, quizás hubiese pasado los treinta.

—¿Hace cuánto despertó? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

—Hace solo un momento. Estaba yendo a avisarte —contestó ella.

Hermione dio la vuelta y miró a Draco.

—Este es Mattew Fletcher, nuestro sanador. Él va a revisarte, Malfoy. Con permiso, debo irme.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —le dijo Fletcher, tomándola del brazo e impidiéndole seguir su camino.

—Sí —le contestó—, han sido días muy pesados pero…

El joven medimago la acercó a él.

—Hermione, le estabas dando la espalda a un mortífago, ¿qué pasa contigo? —le susurró, en reprimenda—. ¿Y dónde está tu varita?

—Yo… acaba de despertar, Matt, no está armado y no puede levantarse —le contestó la chica en voz baja.

—¡Oigan, todavía estoy aquí! —dijo Malfoy, fuerte para que lo escucharan—. Ahora que si necesitan un tiempo a solas, puedo… Oh, lo siento, no puedo dejarlos, tendrán que salir ustedes. Les doy mi permiso.

—Vaya, estás tan bien como para hacer bromas, Malfoy —respondió Fletcher sin dejar de apuntarle—. ¿Le administraste la medicación? —preguntó a Hermione.

—Eh, sí.

—Bien. Remus acaba de llegar y preguntó por ti.

—Voy a hablar con él.

Hermione salió sin mirar atrás. Draco solo pudo ver el revoltijo de cabellos castaños cruzar la puerta antes de quedar inmóvil.

—¿Era necesario, sanador? —dijo con desdén—. Estoy en una situación tan lamentable que no podría atacarte aunque quisiera.

—Voy a revisarte, Malfoy.

—Te noto bastante obsesionado con eso. No quisiera darte alas, no eres mi tipo.

—Muy gracioso —dijo Mattew mientras se acercaba a la cama—. No me hagas dejarte mudo también.

El medimago conjuró una pequeña luz en la punta de su varita y empezó el examen. Draco Malfoy seguía más pálido que de costumbre pero haber despertado era indicio suficiente de que sobreviviría. Sus heridas eran difíciles de curar pero habían mejorado considerablemente.

—Perdón si te malinterpreté —dijo Draco, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—. Es bastante notorio que te quieres tirar a Granger, si no lo estás haciendo ya. Se te nota en la cara.

El hombre le miró extrañado. Había cambiado la intensión de su voz en la última frase, casi como un reproche, como si fueran… celos.

—Cuida mucho lo que dices, mortífago —le dijo Fletcher mientras le apuntaba al cuello—. Ya no estás en tu nido de ratas, si algo te pasa no podrás ir a llorar a las faldas de mami.

—¡Oh! Y ahora me recuerdas a mi madre —le contestó Draco con descaro—. ¿Así tratas siempre a tus pacientes?

—Solo a las asquerosas serpientes como tú —el sanador bajó la varita y continuó su trabajo—. Disculpa si tu estadía no es lo que esperabas, pero te puedo asegurar que será corta.

—Por supuesto que lo será.

Al terminar su observación, el sanador Fletcher se retiró de la sala sin dirigirle palabra ni quitarle el encantamiento.

Draco Malfoy esperó su destino planeando el siguiente paso, el que le llevara cada vez más cerca a la derrota de Lord Voldemort y a una vida junto a Hermione. Todos tenían un deber y el suyo estaba cada vez más cerca de lograrse.

 **FIN** (¿o no?)

* * *

*El Confringo también se conoce como la Maldición Explosiva. Este hechizo hace explotar cualquier cosa que toque y aunque no tiene el mismo efecto en humanos, sí puede llegar a causar mucho daño, incluso puede ser mortal. Es muy utilizado en duelos debido a sus efectos.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Aquí es donde siento la necesidad de contarles cómo nació este OS. Hace unos días, mis tías estaban viendo una novela turca por televisión y me senté con ellas (ya que al parecer no tengo ningún poder sobre ese aparato). Dos personajes llamaron mi atención (no quiero contarles mucho de eso porque ya me han acusado de spoilear), pues pertenecen a bandos opuestos y me dije: «estos dos deberían estar juntos, caray, son demasiado Dramione». Los googlié y sí.

En los resultados de mi búsqueda me salieron varios videos y entre esos videos el que inspiró esta escena; aunque había un problemilla, estaba todo en turco pues eran capítulos adelantados y todavía no habían sido doblados. En ese momento me dije que no importaba, podía hacer el fic que quería sin saber qué diablos estaban diciendo porque si no, explotaría; en ese momento ya estaba lo suficientemente obsesionada con llevar esa escena al Dramione.

Empecé a escribir el fic pero sentía que algo faltaba y era saber más sobre la historia de esos dos personajes (muy interesantes, la verdad), así que me pasé días buscando algún lugar que me mostrara las escenas dobladas al español, subtituladas, aunque sea en inglés, hasta que encontré el bendito enlace. No lo voy a negar, me vi muchas más escenas de ellos para tener contexto y también porque se les ve muy bien juntos. Cuando mi curiosidad estuvo satisfecha, por fin regresé al texto que tenía y me di cuenta de que no quería hacerlo igual a la escena de la serie, así que para las fans de las novelas turcas, no se preocupen, no se van a spoilear con esto. Bueno no mucho porque es distinto.

Nunca me había interesado en una telenovela de esas, a pesar del éxito que ha tenido en mi país, y mucho menos me habían inspirado a escribir. Para mí es muy curioso y si sienten que por ahí esta historia se pasa de romántica, ¡culpen a esos turcos!

La telenovela se llama Vatanim Sensin, pongo el nombre en turco para que no la identifiquen de inmediato si ya la están viendo. Ahora, si la buscan y se spoilean, no es culpa mía.

Honestamente, creo que este OS no debería quedar en OS, porque sé que deja muchas interrogantes, pero la verdad no tengo idea de si voy a hacer algo más, así que prefiero no alimentar las esperanzas de nadie (mucho menos las mías) y marcar este fic como «complete».

Gracias por leer. Síganme en mis redes como Pam Ch Voz (Facebook y YouTube), ya que estaré lanzando un concurso de OS que tendrá como premio uno de mis audiofics.

Un abrazo y hasta la próxima.


End file.
